Traditions and Questions
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another look into the "family" of our intrepid BAU team through my OC Matt Taylor. It is not a case fic; rather some downtime that the team needs. A few characters from CSI: NY will also be slightly involved; however this is not a crossover fic. And for those of you that don't know my OC, a very standalone short story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I told a few of my faithful readers a little Matt Taylor story would be next. I also told them I would have it up by the Fourth of July. But I enjoyed a little break from writing and the holiday weekend so it's a little late.**

**For those of you that don't know, I established from Day 1 that Matt is the younger brother of Mac Taylor from **_**CSI: NY**_**. Other than Mac, Stella Bonasera and Mac's stepson Reed Garrett being present, this is not a crossover. For those of you that haven't read **_**Brothers**_**, you'll figure out how they are here.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to scripted characters belong to the entities that produce **_**Criminal Minds**_** and **_**CSI: NY**_**.**

**As always, this is a completely written FF. You will get a chapter a day.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Matt and Abbey Taylor woke the Friday of the Fourth of July to giggles from their daughter Casee's room. It was obvious to them that the kids were already up, yet trying desperately to let their parents and houseguests sleep in. Casee shushed her brothers while Matt rolled over and spooned next to his wife, kissing her shoulder. They all slept with the doors open in the upstairs bedroom suite of the Taylor home so even two eight year olds and their rambunctious six year old brother trying to be quiet didn't escape either of their parents.

Cameron, the oldest and in stealth mode, snuck by his parent's open door with Wilma, the family Golden Lab down the steps to be let out and fed. He hit the loose floor board under the carpet that squeaked as he hit the second step. Matt silently laughed. Abbey rolled a bit and looked over her shoulder at him. "Ten years from now, when he's trying to sneak in late past curfew, I'll nail him on that." Abbey silently giggled with a huge smile.

"Oh God, I don't want to think about that," she whispered back.

Colin whispered to his sister, "I'm cold Case." Matt and Abbey smiled at hearing her pull him under her bed covers with her. Yet thirty seconds later, the parents fell into a light slumber until Cam came up the steps and hit the same board.

"Busted again," Abbey giggled with a whisper.

Cam, now old enough to ask his dad questions about his military service and get very honest answers from his dad that he could process, was no slouch at recon. He stuck his head in his sister's door. "Hey guy; they're awake," he whispered with a smile, putting his finger to his lips for silence as the three silently made their way for their "attack" on their parents. Matt and Abbey shook with laughter while trying to feign sleep for their kids on the prowl.

The queen size bed in the master bedroom of the Taylor home exploded into a melee that soon had the three kids all laughing from the tickles they got from their parents. When it finally settled and they all said good morning to each other, getting kisses from their parents, Abbey got out of bed and tucked her sons underneath the covers she just vacated. Matt, with Casee curled up with him, reached to the nightstand on his side of the bed and clinked on the TV in the room. He turned on the _Animal Planet_ channel and the kids watched another treehouse renovation while Abbey took her shower in peace. Wilma burped her entrance from finishing her breakfast, drawing giggles from the kids and hopped onto the bed as well.

When Abbey finished, Matt got up as well, leaving the kids in bed. They respected their parent's privacy in the bathroom until the door opened. When that happened, the three of them scrambled out of bed to join them. Casee, sitting on the counter, once again watched her mom put her light touch of make-up for the day as the boys watched Matt shave, bare-chested and in his boxers.

They both finished and chased the kids to the bedroom in the basement where Matt's brother Mac and his wife Stella slept to get them up. Matt and Abbey dressed for the casual at home day. Reed Garrett, Mac's stepson, walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of athletic shorts as Abbey started the coffee pot. "Good morning," she smiled at him. "How'd you sleep?"

Reed rubbed his chest hair with a yawn like she had seen her husband do a thousand times. "Too good," he smiled, "until I heard the attack downstairs." They both laughed as the kids rumbled up the steps.

"We got the same," Abbey smiled.

Reed looked at his cousins. He loved the annual Fourth of July visit to his uncle and aunt's home in the DC area he shared with Mac and Stella. He was no longer writing his blog. He had accepted a position with the _New York Times_ as a staff writer. While he still enjoyed a wonderful relationship with his adoptive parents, the bond of being with the family of his birth mother, who later became Mac's first wife, meant as much to him. He looked at Cam. "How'd the mission go," he asked with a broad smile.

Cam gave him a Marine Corps salute that made his father proud as he walked into the kitchen with the morning paper. "Mission accomplished sir," Cam reported.

Reed looked at Matt and Abbey. "Which shower," he simply asked.

"Use ours Reed, please," Abbey said. Reed looked at her with a question.

"When two boys get up in the middle of the night half asleep, their aim isn't that good. Please don't use the kid's bathroom."

Casee looked at him. "It stinks in there," she said, rolling her eyes. The brothers shrugged at each other with smiles and Matt shook his head.

"I know, Uncle Matt," Reed smiled. "Make myself at home. I know where to find the towels after two years." He took off for Matt's den to get his shower stuff. Abbey poured Matt a cup of coffee as Reed glided up the steps.

Thirty minutes later, the NYC version of the Taylor family walked into the kitchen/dining area of the DC Taylor home, showered and ready for the day. The kids were already powering down French toast and bacon at the table. Mac looked around. "Where's Matt?"

Abbey smiled. "Matt said when he brought in the paper it was beautiful outside. The thunderstorm last night took out the humidity. He shut the AC off and is opening up the house." The three visitors felt the wonderful breeze that exited the horrible DC humidity that greeted them yesterday when Matt picked them up at Union Station from their train ride down from Manhattan. The boys wondered into the living room to watch SportsCenter as Casee played with her DS on the couch. Matt helped Abbey finish breakfast for the adults and they all sat down together, enjoying the food, the wonderful cool breeze blowing through the windows and simply being together again.

As they ate, Mac looked at his brother. "The usual happening here later today," he asked with a large smile.

Matt smiled back. "You know it bro." It was now a firmly placed BAU tradition that the Fourth of July was spent at the Taylor home. And even with the Fourth falling on a Friday, when the team had a chance to spend the long weekend elsewhere, they all had chosen to stay in town for the gathering.

The team usually scattered on Memorial Day weekend. That weekend was always just Dave, the Hotchner's, along with Haley's family in town to visit her gravesite, along with Matt, Abbey and the kids at Dave's mansion.

This one was the big one they all looked forward to. While Dave pleaded and bugged to have it at his place, with everything from the kitchen, Weber grill and pool being bigger, the team wanted to go to the Taylor's. Reid always told him the same thing. "Sorry Rossi, but that's a home for kids."

Dave understood his feelings. The team needed all the young off-springs of the BAU together. They were their sanity; why they did the crazy job they did chasing across the country for each case. The middle of the year holiday gave them that respite. And the Taylor home was much more equipped to handle those kids than his mansion.

-00CM00-

The kids wandered off to their playroom downstairs on the other side of the home theatre. They were finally old enough to do things on their own. Their spacious playroom included Casee's kitchen she still played in, a "Pop a Shot" basketball game set up for the boys and a work area for them to do arts, crafts and put puzzles together. All three were puzzle masters.

Stella shook her head at Abbey. "They are growing up so fast," she smiled.

"Yeah, they are," Abbey smiled back with pride. "And they're usually pretty good down there; just the occasional dust up." Stella laughed.

Outside, the guys were getting ready for the picnic. Reed was cleaning the pool while Mac helped Matt get the patio area cleaned up. Wilma, enjoying the cooler weather, wandered around the backyard, chasing off a squirrel that tried to get into the bird feeders. "Good girl," Matt praised as a pair of Goldfinches perched on the thistle seed feeder. Mac smiled as well.

By noon, Team Taylor, including the kids, was a lean, mean fruit salad making machine. Matt and Mac worked on getting the whole watermelon ready to be the "boat" for the fruit salad. Reed and the kids were on fruit washing duty while Abbey and Stella started cutting the fruit. After their big breakfast, the kids nibbled on some of the fruit for their lunch.

An hour and half later, the fruit salad was made and the kitchen was completely cleaned. Mac and Matt looked at their stained t-shirts. "I don't know about you little brother, but I need to clean up," Mac smiled.

"Oh I don't bro; I say we greet guests like this." Casee giggled as Matt got Abbey's version of the Hotchner glare. The brothers laughed and went to get cleaned up.

Matt was coming down the steps in a clean t-shirt and cargo shorts for the festivities when he heard the doorbell ring. Wilma, dozing in the formal dining room under the breeze coming through the window, lifted her head. Matt looked through the peephole in the front door; shook his head and opened it as Mac was coming up the steps from downstairs.

"Doc, you know better by now to ring the bell."

Spencer Reid walked in. "I know; but I'm early. I didn't want to barge in." Matt immediately read that something was up. Mac greeted the young genius and sensed the same thing as his brother. He moved into the kitchen.

Reid looked at Matt. "Can we talk?"

Matt smiled. "Sure Doc." Reid put his ever present messenger bag on the steps. They walked into the kitchen together with the young genius greeting the ladies. The kids were out in the pool area with Reed.

"Let's use my office," Matt smiled, nodding down the hall.

They walked down the hallway as Abbey and Stella looked at Mac.

"That kid has something on his mind."

###

**A/N: Animal Planet is a channel on the cable networks in this country. The show is called **_**Treehouse Masters**_**. It's pretty cool.**

**A Pop a Shot basketball game is an arcade game. There's one hoop, with netting around the sides, with a smaller version of a basketball. Each player tries to make as many baskets as possible in a specific amount of time with three basketballs.**

**Guess how I know both of these things? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt let Reed enter in his office first. He looked around. "Wow; this is where you keep all of your Marine mementoes."

Matt smiled, shutting the door. "Yes; I'm proud of them but I don't want to show them off. They're personal; not public." Reed nodded his head at him as he looked around. He zeroed in on Matt's Medal of Honor.

"I've never seen an actual one," he commented, admiring the medal hanging from the light blue ribbon in the glass encased shadow box that included a picture of then President George H. W. Bush putting the medal around his neck. "You never wear it in public," Reed asked. "Even to the White House ceremonies?"

During his tenure at the BAU, and if the team was in town, Matt made it a point to attend a ceremony honoring any member of the US Armed Forces receiving the Medal of Honor from the President in the East Room of the White House. Matt shook his head. "I've never had to wear a full dress Marine uniform, so there hasn't been the need. And when I go to the ceremonies at the White House, I'm in civilian clothes. Some of the older recipients wear theirs. The service ribbon on my regular uniform is all I need."

Reed looked at him. "But you wear your civilian lapel pin on your suit jacket." Matt looked at him. "We watch the ceremonies in the BAU," he confessed. "And I remember your service ribbon from the case at Ramstein; the top one on your rows with the five stars in the shape of an "M", he smiled.

Matt knew Reid would have noticed that. He smiled, and looked at Reid who was studying some of the other pictures of past units that Matt had served in. "Doc; what's up?"

Reed studied for a few seconds more and then turned to Matt. "Why did Blake leave?"

Matt shook his head. "Doc; she gave her credentials to you. You could probably tell me more than I can to you." Reid shrugged. "And Doc, I gotta ask; why are you asking me?"

Reid nodded, acknowledging the logical question. The two of them were never the closest of confidantes. "I know you can't tell me the personal correspondence she sent to Hotch. That's a personnel issue that you can't divulge."

"You're right Doc; however, I don't think I'd be breaking any Bureau protocol by telling you it was a simple, one paragraph letter, resigning from the Bureau." Matt motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. "You want to sit down and talk about it?"

Reid shook his head. "I think better on my feet," he said, deflecting Matt's mention of Blake giving him her credentials while looking at more of Matt's pictures.

"Spencer," Matt quietly said. "Talk to me."

Reid looked at him. "In all the years we've known each other, you've never called me Spencer."

Matt softly smiled. "I got your attention," he said, putting a leg up on his desk.

"Touché," Reid smiled back. He turned back to pictures. Matt let him gather his thoughts. A minute or two later, Reid looked at him. "When I got shot and she got to me, she called me Ethan," Reid softly said. Matt gave him a questioned look.

"She and James had a son together that died; from an unknown illness. She mentioned that to me that night; when she gave me her credentials. 'He died from something that had no name; as a linguist, that was horrible'," he quoted.

Matt shook his head. "Doc, we've all suffered personal losses in our lives; people that we loved more than life." Reid looked at him with understanding, nodding. "However Doc, I cannot fathom losing your own child. As a parent, that is your worst nightmare." Reid looked him. "Burying your child before you; that's not supposed to be how it goes." Reid shook his head in the same horrible unbelief of such a loss.

"But Alex was so strong Cob; she was fantastic with us and never showed a hint of a crack in her armor. Why did me getting hurt trigger that with her?" He looked at Matt. "And make her leave," he whispered.

"I don't have that answer Doc; but I may have a clue for you." He had Reid's full attention. "Rossi told Hotch and I after she put in her resignation that the two of them had a chat in the Bureau SUV as they were on the way to pick up Josh Stidham, Dinah's son." Reid nodded. "He told about her about the best and worst day in his life." Reid was intrigued; looking for clues. "They had finally apprehended an unusually horrible unsub they had been chasing for days; when he got home, Carolyn had his bags packed. She was done with him. And while we all never talk about it with him, we know the loss those two suffered."

Reid nodded and paced a bit. "That makes more sense to me," he said, looking at Matt. "I reminded her of Ethan, coupled with Rossi's story could have pushed her to re-think things. I know she struggled a bit with James being so close. When he was with Doctors Without Borders it was easier for her to go out with us, than to have him in Boston and still not see him as much."

"We all have our breaking point Doc. This job can do that. It can make you think about your priorities."

"Do you Cob?"

Matt slightly smiled. "Every time I walk out the door with my luggage and go bag Doc."

"Really?"

"Yes Reid, I do. And then I come up with three reasons why I am doing this job," he smiled.

Reid thought for a second. "It's probably the same for Hotch and JJ." Matt nodded. "And maybe Blake, without a child, didn't want to lose James like Rossi lost Carolyn."

Matt shrugged. "That could be Doc; bottom line: she made her choice; we have to accept it, wish her well and move on." Reid looked at him. "I don't like it either Doc. Alex was damn good; I'll miss her as well."

"I've lost another friend," Reid said.

Matt looked into his hands and then directly into Spencer Reid's eyes. "You lost Emily and then she came back. That threw you for a loop; the dust settled and then you lost Maeve. You've had to deal with a lot Doc; more than the rest of us." He paused to let the genius process that.

"However Doc, you haven't lost Alex. She's just not with the team anymore; give her some time and I'm willing to bet she'll reach out to you and explain it to you; because you two are such good friends. She'll know you need an explanation."

Reid looked at him. "You think so Cob?"

Matt smiled. "Yeah Doc; I do. And that's not the profiler in me. That's me knowing my friends." Reid smiled. "And Doc, I have no doubt, somewhere along the line, when we need her; Alex will help this team out again. But from the place she wants to do that from; the place she wants to be in."

"The place she's happy in; and we have to accept that," Reid smiled. Matt gave him his index finger point. "I really appreciate this Cob," he shyly smiled.

"Doc, I appreciate it more. I would have thought you'd have gone to JJ, Em, or Derek with this."

"I'm too close to them; and they'd worry about me rather than give me straight answers."

Matt softly laughed. "They and Garcia are always in protection mode with you aren't they?"

Reid laughed. "Yeah, they are; I appreciate it in a way…"

"But you're our big kid now," Matt finished with his Irish smile.

"Yes, I am," Reid confidently said with his large smile. He got the full Irish smile again.

"I know that too Doc; you've grown a helluva lot since we've first met. And I hope this doesn't sound condescending to you, but I'm proud to see that and have you on this team."

Reid shook his head with a smile and then thought for a second. "Do you mind if I drop in occasionally to talk with you a bit at the office?"

"I'd like that Doc," Matt smiled broadly.

"Thanks Matt," Reid smiled. "So where's the nearest bathroom I can change into my swimsuit?"

Matt smiled and got off his desk. Reid opened the door to his office and the two of them headed to the steps. Reid grabbed his messenger bag. "Abbey and my bathroom is up the steps; go straight back and take a left into our bedroom; second door." Reid bounded up the steps two at a time.

Matt walked into the kitchen area to see the crowd already gathering out in the pool area. Hotch was the only person in the kitchen, waiting on his partner. "He OK," he asked, pointing to the steps.

"Yeah Hotch; he's fine," Matt smiled. "But get the hell out of here before he comes down."

Aaron smiled, understanding the message that his partner was sending him and headed for the pool in his t-shirt and swimsuit. Matt heard Reid coming out of the bathroom upstairs and headed up. They met on the steps. Matt looked at him. "If you don't find Abbey and get some sunscreen on the lily white body of yours, we're burying another agent," Matt smiled.

"Message received Cob; I know what the power of the sun at this time in the afternoon…."

Matt just shook his head and moved to the master bedroom to get into his swimsuit.

-00CM00-

By three in the afternoon, the party was rolling. The Taylor pool was alive with kids, BAU agents and their significant others. David Rossi was sitting in his usual chair, supervising the proceedings, a cold beer in a cooler cup in his hand. Fran Morgan and Sandy Jareau were under the umbrella of the table in the pool area, happily chatting with Penelope. Abbey and Stella were having a wonderful conversation with Savannah Hayes, Derek's new lady and Teresa Cruz. Brian Anderson, Gina LaSalle and Kevin were engrossed in a conversation over some new sci-fi movie.

Matt and Mac pulled the strong-armed men of the BAU aside to churn the homemade ice cream. As his initiation into the group, Mat Cruz got the final turn with the ice cream hardening. Matt, Hotch, Dave, Reid, Will and Morgan all snickered as he took his turn. "Thanks a helluva lot guys," he said with a laugh. Matt and Mac got the canister of deliciousness into the freezer in the garage as Derek and Reed dumped the salt contents from the old fashioned ice cream maker into the sewer drain by the bottom of the Taylor driveway. They all returned to the pool area.

Matt noticed the two Cruz girls hanging around the steps of the pool. He looked at Mateo. He shook his head. "We can't get them to swim."

Matt smiled. "Mind if I try?"

"Go for it Cob," Mat smiled back.

Dave put his beer down next to his chair and smiled at Matt. "Need some help Cob?" Matt looked at him. Dave smiled. "I've watched you teach Henry how to swim and the good doctor. I think I've got your methodology studied."

"Hop in old man," Matt wickedly smiled. Mat Cruz laughed. And then marveled; in less than fifteen minutes, two of his upper management agents of the BAU had his two daughters, deathly afraid of the water, frolicking with joy.

JJ swam up to the side of the pool where he was standing. "Lessons one and two; you respect the water; and then you trust it," she smiled at him. "They know what they're doing Mat."

"I have no doubt JJ," he smiled. "I just can't figure out why Teresa and I couldn't do this."

JJ laughed. "That was the same problem Will and I had; we're too close as parents." He looked at her. "I don't understand it either Mat; but it works." Matt gave out a soft whistle. Mac and Hotch understood and got everyone to the side of the pool or on the apron. Will and Derek pushed Jack and Cam up on the diving board.

Dave and Matt slowly swimming the backstroke, with the girls close to their chests, got them to the deep end of the pool. When they reached the edge, they helped the girls hold on. Abbey and Stella hopped into the shallow end as Mac and Reed stood in the water along the sides.

Dave gently looked at the girls. "This is Cob's swim test," he softly smiled. The girls looked at him. "You swim back to Abbey and Stella; on you own." Marissa and Melanie Cruz gave him a look of fear.

"Trust the water; and trust yourselves," Matt softly said. "And look," he motioned to his brother and nephew. "There's help along the way if you need it. But girls, Dave and I don't think you do," he smiled.

"You can do this my ladies," Dave smiled. The girls looked at them. Dave and Matt smiled at them.

Marissa spoke up. "You won't be there for us?"

"Nope; this is all you," Matt smiled. "You can do it." Like with Henry and with a bit like Reid, they took off on their own, Melanie, the head strong younger sibling took off first. Hotch winked at Beth with a huge smile.

As the girls approached Abbey and Stella, still swimming under their own power, and starting to smile broadly, Jack and Cam stood up on the diving board. "Fish, fish, fish," they shouted together. When the two girls reached the waiting arms of Abbey and Stella the pool area erupted to join the boys in the chant.

Savannah wrapped her arm around Teresa with a large smile. "This really is a family." Teresa nodded her head with a huge smile.

-00CM00-

Matt and Hotch made their usual magic on the now two Weber grills used to cook. They had brought Hotch's over from his home in Matt's truck earlier that morning. As Mac supervised, Matt expertly grilled the chicken with Hotch doing the burgers and hot dogs. Abbey had Halibut filets broiling in the oven as dinner time approached, with a new recipe twist that Raquel, on vacation with her family Honduras had suggested for the non-meat crowd. The rest of the menu was the usual picnic fare: baked beans, potato salad along with a pasta salad and of course, the usual Taylor fruit salad. Add the sides and the fixings, as Garcia said, it was spread fit for kings and queens.

Father Jimmy, now the unofficial BAU chaplain, gave a heartfelt prayer for those gathered, honoring the service that all gave to the public; whether it being in law enforcement, medical or reporting facts; and the wonderful family that backed them in those endeavors. When he finished, Colin and Henry led the group in their respective faith's table prayers. They both smiled broadly at Father Jimmy rubbing their shoulders at another job well done. Father Jimmy was as much a part of the family as the rest.

An hour later, the huge buffet set out for everyone was devoured with nearly no leftovers. What was left, Abbey, Beth and Stella put into containers and freezer bags for one person; Dr. Spencer Reid. The Taylor kitchen was spotless, with everyone pitching in on the clean-up.

The kids, waiting on their stomachs to settle to get back in the pool, we're in the Taylor downstairs home theatre, watching Tom and Jerry cartoons that had been DVR'd by Raquel. Dave and Father Jimmy laughed along with them; both of their laps filled with kids.

Matt whistled down the steps. "Who's up for more pool time?" The kids thundered up the steps. Dave and Father Jimmy smiled at each other following them.

The kids enjoyed another wonderful time frolicking around. Melanie proved to brazen with her new found swimming skills, taking the next step to jump off the diving board. Matt waiting on her, smiled when she bobbed to the surface. She put her arms around his neck in a huge hug. The rest of the adults enjoyed their after drinks. Dave and Jimmy, of course, were drinking scotch.

With the kids getting older, they enjoyed the pool longer. Yet when the clock approached 8:45, Abbey looked at the other mothers. "Is it time? We've still got dessert." They all shook their heads in agreement. Stella and Teresa got the three girls into the boy's bathroom shower, as Abbey, Beth and JJ got the four boys into the glass enclosed spacious shower of the Taylor master bath.

The kids appeared into the kitchen in their respective p.j.'s as Matt, Aaron and Mac started spooning out the homemade ice cream. Wilma and Mudgie once again chased the paddle that had stirred the recipe to its frozen deliciousness, now in a cake pan all over the Taylor formal dining room to the delight of the kids. Dave gave Abbey, the soft-hearted animal lover a glare. "Thanks again; Mudg will have me up around three tomorrow morning to take an ice cream dump."

Abbey laughed. "Tough shit Dave."

Matt kissed her. "Another reason why I love you woman," he broadly smiled.

After all had been served, Kevin looked at Will with his bowl of ice cream, a side plate of Fran's homemade chocolate cake from Grandma Taylor's recipe book, along with a slice of JJ's M&M bars sitting on the top of his ice cream. "This is the real reason I come here," he smiled broadly.

Will, taking a scoop of his ice cream, looking at his son sitting at the dinner table doing the same with the rest of the kids, smiled. "Amen brother."

###

**A/N: Hehehe! Short and hopefully sweet; y'all didn't think I had that in me did you?**

**To all the wonderful people that support my writing efforts, I again give you my heartfelt thanks. And thank you to everyone that has reviewed, hit the favorite button or followed this story. That means just as much to me.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
